Construction building block types of toys, comprising blocks which may be easily coupled together to form two or three dimensional structures, are well known, such as is evident from the exemplary patents U.S. Pat. No. 349,646 to Grigg; U.S. Pat. No. 879,455 to Frost; U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,388 to Favaretto; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,919 to Amsler, as well as in the widely marketed "Lego" brand constructional block type toy. Those who are parents of young children are aware that these toys are usually accompanied by a booklet or other brochure depicting various constructions, such as buildings, airplanes, and the like, in order to guide the child in his constructional activity. Beyond that, the child may use his own imagination in the construction of various figures and structures. It is appreciated that some of these exemplary models depicted in the instructions may be difficult for children of very young years to interpret and follow.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a constructional toy using intercoupled blocks for easy and stable stacking with instructions in an arrangement which is easier for children of very young years to follow. An ancillary object of the invention is to provide the new type of constructional toy in which the resultant assembly may be displayed by the child on an incorporated easel-like arrangement or, alternatively, hung from a wall in a picture-like arrangement.